The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Some fuel injection systems for engines may be operated at high pressure to spray fuel directly into combustion chambers. A fuel pump supplies high pressure fuel to a fuel rail. Fuel injectors in the fuel rail inject the high pressure fuel directly into the combustion chambers.
First and second pressure sensors may be used to detect the pressure in the fuel rail. An intrusive diagnostic system may be used to detect faults in the first and second pressure sensors. The intrusive diagnostic tests may be detrimental to fuel pump life due to operation above maximum recommended pressures. The intrusive tests may also be perceived by the vehicle occupants, which reduces customer satisfaction. As a result, these diagnostic tests may only be run less often than desired such as once per drive cycle.